


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第4章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 13





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第4章）

“这是……错的。”  
犹豫再三，北轻声说。他的嗓音含混不清，甚至能听到颤动的水声。侑的味道包裹着口腔，如同两根无形的手指钳制舌头。呼吸在夜晚的空气里化为轻飘的白烟，理智仿佛随之逃逸，令思考格外艰难。  
他并不认为喜欢上同性是一件错事，也不认为你情我愿的多人关系是不道德的罪恶。在恋爱的私人领域，原本便不存在一成不变的“正确”。只要不违背当事人的意愿，不影响正常生活，不打扰旁人的安宁，就不应受到谴责。  
如果侑和治喜欢他，他固然要回绝他们的告白，却不会因此厌恶他们。喜欢谁应当是自由的，喜欢应当是一种美好的情感。  
如果侑和治对多人关系感兴趣，这纯属个人隐私，轮不到自己妄加非议。  
但他既不爱同性，亦无意投身一段混乱的性关系。  
拒绝他们是唯一正确的选择，他必须说服他们，以免他们犯下更大的错误。  
“喂，治！你这样慢吞吞的，我会忍不住呀！”  
侑歪着脑袋，不耐烦地说。微抬的上唇犹如饥饿的野兽一般，展露出洁白漂亮的利齿，被两排门牙衔住的舌尖迫不及待地上下掀动。望着对方灵活的舌头，北忽觉一阵茫然。  
侑和治的眼睛明亮得像狐狸，舌头却像大型猫科动物那样带着倒钩。舔过皮肤，割破血肉，又疼又痒的感觉依然镶嵌在神经里。他好几次产生了“自己被他们撕扯得皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓”的错觉，但他们仅仅是留下爪牙的痕迹，几乎没让他流血。  
“忍着。忍不住就自己想办法解决。”  
治冷淡地回应，凝视他的眼神与语气截然相反。  
片刻的恍惚之后，北突然领悟到他们彻底无视了自己的反对。他深呼吸一次，告诫自己应当集中精神思考脱身的办法，然而意识总是不受控制地流向被他们的目光、嘴唇、舌头和手指触及的位置。  
“北前辈……”  
治轻声说，舌头舔过左胸跳动的突起，仔细吮去渗出的汗珠。他本以为自己出了一身冷汗，可对方舌面反馈的热度告诉他，涌现的汗水烫得惊人。  
“没必要忍耐呀……忍耐对身体不好，还是好好享受吧。”  
无数温暖而尖锐的倒刺勾住竖起的乳头，他的心跳仿佛一并被治拽了出来。不，这对兄弟不是没听到他的话，而是毫不在乎他的意愿。侑低下头，笑着亲吻他，把一颗颗汗珠碾碎在他的额头。他额头上的汗水和胸口的汗水同样火热。  
侑的发梢、喘息和声音拂在他脸上，明朗的笑声在夜晚熠熠生辉：“没错！北前辈的身体有好好享受到呀！在这种情况下也可以硬起来！”  
如同呼应侑的发言一般，治的食指轻轻滑过他勃起的性器。微不足道的压力令他喉头发颤。与好感或是迷恋无关，他的身体和他的欲望屈服于他们的挑逗，情不自禁地抬起腰，性器追逐着手指跳动。但治的手迅速撤走，指尖牵出黏稠的丝线，敏感得好似一根暴露在外的神经。破碎的呻吟脱口而出，却又被自己突兀地咬断。  
北听到了牙齿相互磕碰的清脆响声。  
应该会痛。应该会震得难受。然而他的脸上什么都感受不到。感觉麻痹了。下颌、舌头和嘴唇都是一片麻木，整条脊柱嘎吱嘎吱地颤抖，似乎下一秒即将散架。有很长一段时间，他甚至不明白这一切的异样源于何方。渐渐的，沸腾的尾椎骨声明自己的存在。他感知的重心下沉至股间，滑向后臀。在那里，他的骨头全部溶化了，而治挤入他体内的指节比他全身的骨骼更加强硬。  
“啊、治、不……啊、里面……啊啊……呜……”  
治的手指插进了不应被插入的部位。混乱的大脑难以置评，只感到裹住对方手指的液体犹如密封一般堵住内脏，堵住喉咙，堵住感知。被抽走骨头的身体失去抵抗的力量，只剩下濒临死亡时本能的抽搐。  
“缠得太紧了……放松点，北前辈。”  
治柔声说，就像狮子舔舐猎物那么温柔。治的舌尖侵入他的肚脐，绕着凹陷不慌不忙的旋转，掀起一阵翻天覆地的晕眩感。凡是被对方舌头碰到的部位，感知死而复生，却并非以他希望的方式。回忆被唤醒了，如此真切，如此强烈。兴奋、紧张和恐惧，难以分辨的情感紧紧攫住脏腑。他想起治曾经专注地舔过此刻正用手指侵犯的地方，一瞬间便在腹内激起难以忍受的痛与痒。  
“不、不行……好难受、呼吸……呀、嗯啊……”  
“没关系，北前辈。北前辈的后面，很快会变得和前面一样舒服……不对，会更舒服的。”  
治的话语温柔依旧，可他看到了对方露出的犬齿。犹如面对美味的食物一样，治垂涎欲滴。垂下的液滴既似毒液又似蜂蜜。饱受口干舌燥之苦，他下意识地伸出舌头，贪图着那一滴近在咫尺的甘霖。  
然后，侑猛地咬住他的舌尖。  
当疼痛超过某个界限，立刻转化为奇妙的电流，发热，发痒，发软，发晕，难以言喻的刺激。北剧烈地弓起后背，把舌头送进侑嘴里，也把治的手指送进更深处。咕啾、咕啾、咕啾。潮湿的肠壁在回响，潮湿的唇舌在回响。  
“太棒了！北前辈对我们的欲望比想象的还要棒！真让人受不了呀！”  
他无法理解侑高亢的话语，却能感到侑的离开所带来的无尽空虚。不过一瞬，治的手指便加强掠夺。很难想象一根手指能够挖掘得如此深入，也很难想象一根手指能完成如此复杂的运动。推动、按压、揉搓、敲打……不再是一个又一个独立的动作，而是一套精致完善的狩猎技巧。时而观察，时而试探，时而减轻，时而加强，治的进步就像治的耐心一样可怕。很快，每一次的触碰，每一次的拨弄，恰好触及最痛最痒的敏感点。  
夹紧膝盖，敞开双腿，蜷起脚趾，弯曲脚踝。  
他的四肢和他的躯干，被腹内深处的旋涡扭曲着、撕扯着、支配着。北感到原有的知觉和神经寸寸断裂，而治的手指仿佛拥有点石成金的能力一般，正在他体内重塑截然不同的运转回路。他们的意志、他们的味道、他们的颜色，于血肉间晕染开来。  
“可恶！之前完全没见过这样的北前辈！”  
侑的喊叫犹如当头一棒。  
落在他脸上的性器，令他头晕目眩。  
北见过这对双胞胎的男性器官。浴室的偶遇共计三次，厕所的偶遇共计十七次。出于礼貌，他总会迅速移开视线，但不经意间的一瞥足以留下大致的印象。但他此前从未见过他们完全勃起的样子。现在，侑的欲望赤裸裸直挺挺地展现在他眼前，因为兴奋而青筋毕露，长度和直径远超他记忆中的状态。自己的整张脸都能感受到性器的温度和存在感。  
“都是北前辈的错！我忍不住了！北前辈帮我——”  
“现在不行，白痴。”  
治打断侑兴冲冲的发言。  
“北前辈已经很辛苦了，再塞上你的蠢东西要怎么喘气？”  
“你才蠢！”  
侑嚷道，失落远远多于愤怒。  
治的体贴让北稍稍心安。他似乎一直处于轻微的缺氧状态，喷出的鼻息撞到侑挺立的器官，弹回的灼热气流烧得自己满脸通红。然而侑的字典里向来缺少“放弃”一词。二传手打理得格外干净漂亮的手指一再触摸他的鼻子、嘴唇和脸颊。  
随即，侑点点头，满意地单方面宣布道：“就决定是这里了！”  
北不知道侑是什么意思，不过对方迅速用行动做出解释：性器沉甸甸地压住他一侧的脸颊，沁出浓烈气味的前端恰好抵在鼻子和嘴唇之间。自此以后，他的每一次呼吸都有侑的味道，他的每一次心跳都有治的体温。

【未完待续】


End file.
